Ten Things To Do When You Join Akatsuki
by HMOrange216
Summary: So you made it into Akatsuki...Now what? Call all your friends over for a party, duh! Eh...no... But you can do the following... This list will be attempted by my OC Kirina. Enjoy!
1. THE LIST!

Hey! This is just a story I wrote for fun... I will have my OC do all of the following in later chapters:) for my OC's profile visit MY profile for that. Soooo yeah, hope you like it! Sorry its short...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the Akatsuki or Cheerios**

* * *

><p><strong>Ten Things To Do When You Join Akatuki<strong>

Put gum in Deidara's Hair

Tell Tobi he is a bad boy and that you are a good girl/boy

Replace Hidan's hair gel with super glue

Talk in 'hn' language all day(especially in front of Itachi)

Dress up in a shark suit and every time you pass by Kisame, give him a hug and say " I missed you, my long lost brother~"

Write "God bless you all" everywhere-literally. Especially in Hidan's room in **BIG, Bold** letters!

Tell Kakuzu he won the lottery, and then throw fake money at him.

Take Konan's paper and with one half, cut them into fun shapes like snowflakes, and with the other half, write 'Pain loves Konan!' and print some Pein/Konan "pictures" on it.

Bite Cheerios in half and use them as piercings. Congratulations! You officially look like Pein!

Take a little "tour" in other member's rooms.

**Warning: Please do not attempt the above if you have high/low blood pressure, diarrhea, constipation, the fangirl/boy disease or have had an heart attack anytime in your life. The authoress is not responsible for deaths, injuries, missing body parts, or pschocraziness. The list of tasks above is only for trained professionals…or not…**


	2. Day one: ReadyGet setStart!

Hiyah! I'm really excited about this so far. Its been a while since I wrote stories, hope you guys like it!

Please read and review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own my OC Kirina**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 1: Ready…Get Set…Start!<strong>

**Put gum in Deidara's Hair**

"_Mizuhana Kirina, you are now accepted into the Akatsuki"_

"_Hai!"_

"_Your cloak and nail polish is in your room. Dismissed"_

"_Hai, Leader-sama"_

* * *

><p>I exited the dark room and did a mini victory dance. I was in! Anyway…I hope nobody saw that. I skipped over to my room and sat on my bed to admire the beautiful cloak that belongs to me now. It took me ten minutes to paint my nails and get ready. I painted them green, my favorite color. My stomach growled, deciding that I needed some food I headed off to the kitchen…and ran into someone on my way there. <em>Bam.<em>

"Ouch, un" yelled this blonde…dude? I have no idea….O_O

"Oh..Umm, sorry miss, um…mister…" I didn't know what to say, well this is embarrassing!

"Its Deidara, un. Who the hell are you anyways, un" Oops apparently blondie here was a guy. I felt kinda stupid because I didn't realize that his voice was deep…my bad.

I grinned. "Mizuhana Kirina, I'm the new member of Akatsuki" He rolled his eyes and muttered" idiot".

"Grrrr, I heard that you know! What the hell's wrong with you! I just met you and you call me a f-ing idiot!" I. Was. Furious. I know idiot isn't real bad and all but when people who just met me insult me like that, I get mad…really mad.

"Whatever, un. You sound like another Tobi." He just walked off after that. I was fuming by the time I walked into the kitchen and didn't see that there were 3 guys standing by the fridge.

One of them looked…well blue and somewhat resembles a shark. There was another one that I _assumed _was a guy wearing an orange swirly mask with an eyehole. The other person was standing in a corner with black hair tied in a low ponytail and red eyes.

"Tobi wants to know who lady-chan is" Okay, this was definitely a guy but he talked in a high screechy voice that somewhat resembles a child. "Who's Tobi? And I'm Mizuhana Kirina, the new member"

"Hi Kirina-chan, Tobi is Tobi and Tobi is a good boy! Tobi helped Kisame-san and Itachi-san wash the dishes!" He pointed to the other men. I smile and said hi.

"Hn" the black-haired one said. " Hey, I'm Kisame and that there is Itachi" I blinked in surprise. _Kisame…why did that name sound so familiar…hmm… _" Kisame- as in Hoshigaki Kisame?"

"Yeah, you heard of me?"

"Yes, in my village, the hidden Mist, I always thought it was awesome how you left and joined Akatsuki"

"Heh, you came from the mist too, hmm…well it was nice meeting ya" He left with Itachi.

I suddenly remembered that I was hungry.

(half an hour later)

I sat down on the long kitchen table and thought about the people I met today. Tobi and Kisame seemed nice, Itachi doesn't seem so bad either and blondie, well I'm gonna get him back for calling me an idiot**.*evil grin***

* * *

><p>"burp" I finished my delicious meal consisting of rice and eggs. Sigh, now I was bored, what to do, what to do. I found myself wandering into the living room. There were a few members in there and…<em>Deidara<em>. Just my luck, I had to be stuck in a room with _him_. I sat down on the sofa and pulled out a stick of gum. Then, I started chomping on it obnoxiously annoying the other members around me…no scratch that, the annoying blonde person sitting on the floor next to me. Apparently, the other members left and I didn't even realize it. Wow, I'm really out of it today. Well I was just chewing on my gum when I suddenly got an Idea for revenge.

I took my gum and stuck it into Deidara's hair…I didn't just stick a clump in there, I stretched the gum allllll the way out so it was like a long strip and stuck it right there in his long hair. He stopped playing with his clay and reached to touch his head.

"Sh-,UN!" I ran for it, almost tripping over the coffee table but still I ran. When I finally reached the safety of my room, I slammed the door shut and locked it. Looking around I spotted my desk, mustering all my strength I pushed it right in front of the door and hoped that he couldn't open it. I was being stupid, I knew that. Then came pounding.

"Dammit, un" _**bam**_ "open" _**bam**_"the damn" _**bam**_ "door,un!" _**BAM**_. I started sweating. "Ok, ok, I'll let you in if you don't kill me"

"No promises, un" sigh, I sense another argument coming. "Then don't come in at all"

"…..Fine, open up, un" Shocked at how quickly he agreed I pushed my desk back to its original place and unlocked the door…slowly. "You'd better fix this, un" I pouted. "But I don't know how"

"No, you have to, or else I will blow your room up!" I shuddered at the thought of my room shattered into pieces. " Ok, how about we cut it all off? I'm sure you'll look _fantastic_ bald" I tried to stifle my laughter at the thought of Deidara, bald. "No way in hell, un!"

I tried thinking of ways to remove the sticky substance from his hair…" How about we try washing it off?" He thought for a minute. "Fine, un. It'd better come off or I'm killing you!" "Ok, but after this we're even" And with that we headed out for the nearest bathroom sink.

I yawned and flopped on my bed. It took five hours to take all that gum out of his hair. Why does a guy have such long hair anyway? Well after that incident me and Deidara were even, so I guess we are friends. Sort of.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? I hope you liked it! are any of the characters OOC?This was really fun to write Did you know that Deidara is my favorite Akatsuki member? Heh, I know y'all don't care, but whatever just tellin ya. So please review and see you next time!<strong>


	3. Day Two: Tell Tobi That He's a Good Boy

Thanks for all the reviews! Even though its not that much… I'm soooo happy! I haven't decided if I should add Sasori or not so I'm gonna make a poll! Vote yes if you want him to be in this story. I hope you all like this story and…yeah! Btw, there might be a lot of swearing in this chapter (blame the most religious member of Akatsuki)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars or Dora the Explorer**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 2: Tell Tobi That He's a Good Boy(unless you want to die)<strong>

**Tell Tobi he is a bad boy and that you are a good girl/boy**

* * *

><p><em>Aaahhh…..The flowers are so pretty. All the dandelions, tulips, and those white fluffy thingies….what were they called again? I don't remember, I was prancing through this wonderful field of prettiness, and then the worst possible thing happened. It started raining….pouring. My little paradise started fading away..No! Come back!<em>

I woke up feeling like there was a hundred pound weight on my stomach. Slowly I opened my eyes…_orange…swirls…orange swirls? Lollipop…orangeswirllollipop…_I repeated that a few times in my head. _Orangeswirllollipop, orangeswirllollipop…._" OMG, ITS AN ORANGESWIRLLOLLIPOP!" I jumped in surprise, fell out of my bed and grabbed the nearest item-a….light saber? Ok then we'll go with that.

"I am Darth Vader and I will keel you evil Orangeswirllollipop….and I am your **Father"**

"Ki-Kirina-chan…don't hit Tobi, Tobi is a good boy…Tobi helped sempai wake Kirina-chan up!"

"Who's your sempai?" I yelled while banging his head with my weapon.

"Deidara!" I inwardly groaned. I'll bet you $5 that he still didn't forgive me for that incident yesterday. "Tobi…you have 5 seconds to come out before I burn all your ponies, teddy bears, and that Orochimaru plushy that I know you have." Tobi started shaking violently and giant anime teardrops rolled down from his eyehole."Noooo, not my little Orochi" He ran out in a blur. "I'll make you breakfast Kirina-chan" he called on his way out. *sigh* I started getting ready for the day.

* * *

><p>"F-, watch where you're going shithead….No! You add the milk then syrup! F-, you just messed my chocolate milk up! Gah, dammit, Tobi if you don't get out I will f-ing sacrifice you to Jashin-sama!" I walked in seeing this silver-haired man yelling and Tobi cringe in fear. "Tobi, what's wrong?"<p>

"Who're you, little bitch?" What the hell! This guy just met me and he calls me a bitch? Grrrr."Hey, watch your language, and I'm Mizuhana Kirina, the new member, got it?" He grumbled 'whatever' and walked off with his cup. "Tobi who was that?"

"That's Hidan-san….he swears a lot and worships Jashin….Hidan is a bad boy" What the heck is Jashin? "Kirina-chan here's your breakfast, isn't Tobi a good boy?" I thought for a minute, and thanks to my curious mind I said"No, Tobi is a bad boy" He started shaking and crying (sound familiar?) " No! Tobi is a good boy! Good Boy!" Smirking I said "Nope, Tobi is a bad boy, Kirina-chan is a gooooood girl"

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!KIRINA-CHAN IS A BAD, BAD GIRL" then his eyes eye turned red….did not expect that….."RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! TOBI THE BAD BOY HAS GONE PHSYCO!" And like a rerun of yesterday I ran down the halls and into my room.

Locking the door I stood there, panting. "Tobi is a good boy!" _Crash! _My door busted open! "AAAAAAAAHHHHH" I screamed the girliest scream I've ever screamed in my whole entire screaming life. " Tobi is a good boy, Tobi is a good boy, Tobi is a good boy" I kept repeating hoping he'd forgive me and let me go. I ran out the door….scratch that, _attempted _to run out the door. Tobi caught me, tied me up and made me watch 2 hours of Dora the Explorer. _This is pure hell_.

* * *

><p>"Tobi, I'm really sorry, you are a good boy" I was so hungry, it's been hours and I haven't eaten at all, hopefully Tobi will forgive me and let me go. "…..Ok Kirina-chan, but you have to write Tobi is a good boy fifty times before Tobi will let Kirina-chan go"<p>

"Are you crazy? Fifty! I need to eat!"

"But Kirina-chan made Tobi sad, so Kirina-chan has to do the punishment!"

"….Fine" _Why did I ever join this organization?_

* * *

><p>And that's all for this chapter!Sorry, its kind of short. Please review and vote in the poll! Bye<p> 


	4. Day Three:A Little Super Glue

Hi, I have no idea what to do about Sasori…should I add him in…or not? Please help me by voting in my poll Reviews are appreciated! Thanks!

* * *

><p><strong>A Little Super Glue Makes Everything Better<strong>

**Replace Hidan's hair gel with super glue**

* * *

><p>I didn't sleep at all. Whenever I closed my eyes, all I saw was Dora. It was my personal hell. As if the day couldn't get any worse, <em>Hidan <em>had to wake me up. "Oi! Wake up f-ing little bitch!" ugh. Major headache. Thanks a lot Hidan." Would you shut up? I'm f-ing awake, thank you very much!"

"You're welcome, little bitch" I heard his footsteps retreating from my room. Might as well wake up now. I changed my clothes then headed off to the bathroom. I took one look in the mirror and groaned. _I am a total mess_. It was true, I had bags under my eyes from yesterday, my hair was tangled up and I had some dried up drool on the corner of my mouth. _This is gonna take a while to fix_.

* * *

><p>I opened the cabinet, looking for a hair brush, but the first thing I saw was a container labeled "Hidan's Gel". Thinking fast I ran inside my room and grabbed an extra large tube of super glue(don't ask why I have this…I don't know) Back in the bathroom I shut the door and made sure it was locked, turning around I grabbed the gel container and emptied it using the end of someone's toothbrush. I squirted the whole tube of glue into the container. Satisfied, I threw the tube away, put the gel container back to its original place and resumed cleaning myself up.<p>

On my way out of the bathroom, I ran into Itachi…_not good. _Trying not to sound suspicious I said"Good morning Itachi-san" Hopefully, the acting classes I took will help me with this."Hn" was all he said. What's that supposed to mean? Beats me." How's your day going?"

"Hn" Sensing that he didn't want to talk I said bye, earning another 'hn' from him, and went to eat breakfast.

* * *

><p>In the kitchen, I spotted Hidan arguing with another <em>guy<em>. Are there another other girls other than me in this organization? "Nooo, Hidan don't use the toaster! That costs too much! Go outside and star yourself a fire to burn that thing!" I snapped back into reality. This masked man was yelling at Hidan for using a toaster for his pop tart. _What the hell?_

"Stop being such a cheap-ass, Kakuzu! What's the f-ing toaster for if I don't use it?"The man, Kakuzu replied"The toaster is used for important events, such as my birthday! Not for regular, non-important days like this!" Hidan scoffed and popped the pop tart in the toaster. "Argh!" Kakuzu screamed in frustration and exited the kitchen. Then Hidan saw me. "Hey, little bitch, ya up already?"

"Stop calling me that!" I said, ruffling his hair. "WHAT THE F-! YOU BITCH MESSED UP MY F-ING AWESOME, SHINY, SEXY, GORGEOUS-LOOKING HAIR!"…ok did not expect that to happen. With that, Hidan ran out of the kitchen and into the bathroom. _Perfect…Ding!_ Hidan's pop tart shot out of the toaster. I grabbed it, then pouring myself a cup of milk, went out to eat my delicious breakfast.

* * *

><p>Not long after I finished, an ear-splitting scream could be heard around the whole base. "My hand! My hand is f-ing stuck on my f—ing hair!" It took a lot of effort to try not to burst out laughing. Soon, Akatsuki members started walking to the bathroom seeing what all the yelling was about. "Somebody f-ing help me!...Kakuzu, help!"<p>

"No way in hell"

" Please! I f—ing beg you!"

"…$100"

"Aww come on! You f—ing cheap-ass"

"Then no" Hidan thought for a long time then sighed and gave in. "Fine, just f-ing hurry up" Kakuzu went over and started tugging on Hidan's hand." Owww, dammit! It f-ing hurts!" After minutes of tug-Hidan's hand, his left arm was successfully removed from his head….and from his socket. "SHIT! THAT HURT LIKE F—ING HELL!" The other arm wasn't as easy; it took 5 minutes and still wouldn't budge. With one final tug, Hidan's right arm was removed from his hair, this one did not come off however, Hidan fell on top of Kakuzu in a …not so appropriate position. The other members started laughing, including me, and Kisame even took a picture, called it blackmail, and ran off into the sunset! "When I find out who did this I will f—ing castrate them!" To add on to the fun I said" What if it's a girl who did it"

"Are you trying to say something, little bitch?"

"No, but I was wondering, cause I don't think it's humanly possible to castrate a girl."

"Then I will f—ing make their lives a f-ing hell" I grinned "Wow that's soooo scary" He narrowed his eyes at me then walked off to Kakuzu's room. Well that surely made my day. Who knew super glue could be so much fun?

* * *

><p>And that's the end! The chapters just get shorter and shorter, sigh. I didn't really like this chapter…It kinda sucked. What do you think? Please review and vote! Bye!<p> 


	5. Day Four: Silence is GoldenFor Itachi

Hello readers, thanks for the reviews and adding this story to your favorites/alerts. Ok, so I'm kinda confused about what to do right now because in my poll concerning whether Sasori should be in this story or not, 1 person voted yes and 1 no(sad only 2 people voted in my poll…) So now what the hell should I do! Please help me by voting. I think I'll close it on Wednesday

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 4: Silence is Golden, Duct Tape is Silver….and Tastes Like Glue<strong>

**Talk in 'hn' language all day(especially in front of Itachi)**

* * *

><p>Something is wrong…very wrong. I woke up without someone sitting on my stomach or pounding on my door. What kind of day is this? A normal day. In the Akatsuki, normal is pretty much screaming end of the world! Anyways, since this day is normal, I guess its up to me to do something about it.<p>

Okay, I got it. I will talk in Itachi language for the whole day. For you stupid people who don't know what the Itachi language is I will explain. The Itachi language aka 'hn' language is what Itachi says all the time. I will annoy the living hell out of all of the Akatsuki members! And…the mission starts…..NOW!

I walked out of my room to see Kisame 'talking' to Itachi. Really, its just Kisame doing all the talking and Itachi adding an occasional 'hn'. "Good morning, Kirina-chan"

"Hn"

"Itachi-san says good morning too" I was puzzled. Kisame can understand it? I decided to test my theory out."Hn" (Kisame-san, you understand this?) "Of course I do! I enrolled in a school to learn this language ever since Itachi was my partner!" O_O "hn"(okay I'm kinda creeped out now, bye) "ok, bye Kirina-chan" hmm, maybe Kisame could be my translator today. "hn!" (Wait!) "Yeah?"

"Hn Hnnn hn hn?"(Could you be my translator for today?") "Yeah, sure, whatever. It's not like I've got anything better to do"

"Hn!" (Yay!)

I sat down at the table with the other members. See? I told you there was something wrong with today. When do you ever see a criminal organization sit together to eat breakfast? I ate breakfast silently then left without saying a word.

* * *

><p>In the living room, I sat down with Kisame next to me. We were watching TV when Tobi sat down and started talking to me. "Hiiii Kirina-chan~"<p>

"Hn"

"She says, hi Tobi"

"Why is Kirina-chan talking like Itachi-san?...Oh Wait! Tobi knows! Its because Kirina-chan is married to Itachi-san and Kirina-chan talks like this to show how much Kirina-chan loves Itachi-san!" Kisame burst out laughing and I was furious. Me? Married? I'm only seventeen!"Hn Hnnn Hn!"

"What did Kirina-chan say?" Kisame was **still **laughing, making it difficult for him talk.

"She*huff* sa-*huff*-id no way in*huff* hell!" Sigh, boys are so stupid sometimes. I got up and left. Ignoring the crazies~

* * *

><p>In the hallway, I bumped into Deidara. "Hey! Watch where you're going, un!"<p>

"Hn"(Sorry.) But without Kisame here to translate for me I looked like an idiot that talks like Itachi!

"What did you say, un"

"Hn, hnn hn" (I said I was sorry)

"Did I ever told you how my I hate that Uchiha, un?"

"…hn"(…nope) I think it was a bad idea to say that…as soon as I said it, Deidara's face started heating up and you can literally see steam pouring out of his ears! "I WILL BOMB YOU TO HELL, UN!" Yay! Time to play run away from the pyromaniac, blonde hottie with clay bombs! He started making clay birds and throwing them in my direction."KATSU!" Boom! I was blasted into a random room, which just happened to be the bathroom…you know what else? Hidan was in there, and believe me, you do not want to know what I saw! "Gah! What the f- are you doing in here, little bitch! Get the f- out!"

"Hn!"(Ahhh, my eyes!) I ran away as quickly as I can. But I totally forgot about the little bomber behind me. "Gotcha, un" Dammit, he got me…but not for long. "Deidara, do you know how much it will cost to repair this mess! This is coming out of your next paycheck!"

"But it was her fault, un"

"I don't care, those bombs were yours, therefore you will pay." Deidara let me go and spent the next, who knows how long, arguing with Kakuzu about whose fault it was and who's paying for the damages. I was just glad that I got away. Thank Kakuzu for saving me! I will be forever in your debt! Wait, that means that he will most likely make me pay him lots of money and crap…Nevermind!

* * *

><p>Later on, I was back in the living room. This time, only Itachi was in there reading a book. I squinted at the book title…<em>Icha…Icha..Paradise? <em>Isn't that the pervy book this Sanin dude wrote? OMG Itachi is a pervert. The great Uchiha Itachi…a pervert? I shuddered at the thought. I walked up to the great…pervert. "Hn hn hnnn hn?"(What the hell do you think you're reading?) He looked up at me confused then went back to his book."Hn hn hnn hn"(Ok, fine, ignore me then) I decided to annoy him, just to see what he would do. "Hn hn hn hn hn hn hn hn hn hn hn hn hn hn hn hn hn hn hn hn hn hn hn hn hn!"He staring shaking very violently. "hn hn hn hn hn hn hn hn hn h-"

"GAH!" Itachi got up left. I wonder where he went…he came back a couple minutes later with something behind his back. I sat there watching him even though my mind was screaming at me to run. He came up behind me and tied my hands together. Then he to duct tape…wait DUCT TAPE! He put the tape right on my mouth, effectively shutting me up. "mmmph mm mmph" I opened my mouth and tried to talk instead, I tasted duct tape. It tasted like..glue. Ew. I told you normal days weren't good. Note to self: next time you wake up normally like today, my word of advice, get back to sleep!

* * *

><p>This is one of my longest chapters! I look forward to writing the next chapter! Thanks for reading and don't forget to vote!:3<p> 


	6. Day Five: Sharky Siblings

Hi! I think I might add Sasori in! I'm not gonna tell you when though It's a surprise!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

><p><strong>Day Five: Sharkey Siblings?<strong>

**Dress up in a shark suit and every time you pass by Kisame, give him a hug and say " I missed you, my long lost brother~"**

* * *

><p>Getting up from my bed, I tripped over a mysterious package wrapped in blue wrapping paper. Wonder what that is. Maybe I should open it. My hand reached for the package, then I stopped. What if Deidara sent this and it was a bomb inside waiting to go off…or maybe Hidan figured out it was me who put glue in his hair and decided to send me a bunch of frogs! Or…Itachi was still pissed about yesterday and decided to send me a…textbook!<p>

But curiosity got the better of me. I ripped the paper open to reveal a box. I removed the lid slowly, peering inside I saw something blue. I pulled it out and found a shark suit.

"Aww it's so cute!" That was a fact. The costume came with a little tail at the end. A piece of paper dropped out of the suit. I picked it up and read it.

_Dear Mizuhana Kirina,_

_This is a present from me, I hope you will take good care of this suit and put it to good use._

_Secret Sender_

-_- so let me get this straight, I have a creepy stalker who sent me a shark costume and told me to use it? It isn't even Halloween yet! This stalker should get their dates straight before sending someone a Halloween costume. Oh well, its free so I guess I'll just wear it for the day. Since I have a shark suit, I might as well bother Kisame-san with it.

* * *

><p>It was kind of hard to walk in the shark suit. In the hallway, random members stared at me. I stared back.<p>

"What's your problem! Never seen a shark out of water before?" Somewhere deep, deep in my heart, I felt sorry for that member. I'm a little cranky when I'm hungry. All of a sudden Tobi comes out of nowhere and jumps on my back!

"Ahhh, shark abuse, shark abuse! Call the cops! Help!"

"Kirina-chan looks like Kisame-san!" I tripped and fell on the ground.

"Well, bye-bye Kirina-chan! Tobi needs to eat now!" Tobi left and I was…on the ground trying to get up. I'm supposed to be a SHARK not a TURTLE!

"Wait! Tobi come back! Be a good boy and come back!"

"Kirina-chan, Tobi is back! What does Kirina-chan want from Tobi the good boy?"

"Help me up."

"Hai! Fish-chan!"

"…Don't call me that"

"Hai! Is Tobi a good boy now?" I mumbled 'sure' and made my way to breakfast.

* * *

><p>Even more people started staring at me.<p>

"How much did that costume cost?" Kakuzu looked like he was about to have a heart attack. Why did he care? It's not his money.

"I got it for free." He let out a sigh of relief. Deidara came in, saw me, and started laughing. How rude, I thought my costume looked cute! It's not meant to be laughed at!

"I didn't know it was twin day, un" I was confused…what did he mean by twin day? Until Kisame came in and everything made sense. _Oh right, I'm a shark and he's…a shark too._ Kisame looked at me and grinned.

"Looks like little girl here has a crush on me"

"I-I-" I stammered, not knowing what to say.

"Yeah, yeah, no need to talk. I know I'm a total chick magnet"

"Like hell you are! Anyways I don't have a crush on you!"

"Denial~" Oh, he's gonna get it now… I lunged at him, which was probably a bad idea considering that he's about twice my size. He easily dodged my punch and I crashed into the wall behind him. Ugh, I just humiliated myself in front of the whole Akatsuki! I grabbed my waffle and stomped off to somewhere, ignoring the laughs and teases from the other members. _Jerks_.

* * *

><p>Revenge, revenge, revenge. That word kept repeating itself in my mind. I will get revenge! Watch out Kisame, today is your turn.<p>

I started stalking Kisame after he finished breakfast. When he was finally alone I latched myself onto his leg."Kisame-nii! I missed you a lot, my long lost brother!"

"What the hell?" He tried shaking me off, but I used my iron grip on him. Hahaha Kisame, lets see you try shaking me off now.

"Nii-san, nii-san, I missed you soooo much~ Lets go swim in your aquarium and talk about the good old times! Then, we can watch Finding Nemo! I know it's your favorite movie! You used to cry all the time when Nemo found his daddy!"

"No! I don't know you, baka!" He started walking with me still attached to his leg. Hidan came out of his room to see what all that ruckus was.

"He-whoa what the f-! Kisame, I didn't know you had siblings!"

"No! I don't have any siblings! This baka here is Kirina!"

"Oh…that little bitch, well good luck getting that off."

"Wait! Hidan, don't leave me! Please, I beg you!"

"Nope, sorry but I have to get ready for my ritual" Then he left. Kisame thought for a while and said "Ok, Kirina. If you don't let go then I'll go to my room right now and get samehada!" Oh boy…

"Bu-but I thought you loved me nii-san! Why are you abandoning me again?"

"I never met you before in my life. Now let go before I chop you into pieces and feed you to the sharks."

"By sharks do you mean yourself, Kisame-san?"

"NOW!"

"OK, running away now!" I sped off leaving a fuming Kisame behind.

Well that was fun, but this suit caused me a lot of trouble. So, I put it back into its original place, wrapped it up again and threw it out my window. Yeah, I know, I littered. Sorry!

* * *

><p>That's it! This chapter was so much fun to write. About the frog thing in the beginning, I have a fear of frogs so receiving a bunch of frogs is not a good thing for me. And updates <strong>might <strong>be a little slower because I have to turn my school laptop in tomorrow and this is where I type my stories so I'll have to use my home computer instead which means that I can't work on it in school anymore But, anyways thanks for reading and review, review, review! Bye!


	7. Day Six: God Bless You

Hey readers! In this chapter Konan is gonna be introduced! Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p><strong>Day Six: God Bless You All!<strong>

**Write "God bless you all" everywhere-literally. Especially in Hidan's room in BIG, Bold letters!**

* * *

><p>Today was my day to go grocery shopping. Great. Let's see what's on the list.<p>

_Tobi is a GOOD BOY!__ Akatsuki Grocery List_

_Pein: __Carrots, Cheerios, Cheese, Konan!_

_Konan:__ Paper, Blue Hair dye, Blue Cheese, Blue Markers, Blueberries_

_Zetsu: __Mailman, Fertilizer_

_Hidan: __Blood, Hair gel_

_Kakuzu: __Money._

_Itachi:__ Shampoo, Conditioner, Hairspray, Hair straightner, Purple Nail Polish_

_Kisame: __FISH!_

_Deidara:__Shampoo, Conditioner, Hairspray, Play-Doh_

_Sasori: __Sand paper, wood, poison_

_Tobi: __Cookies, Waffles, candy, donuts, a unicorn, Pony, Dora, Elmo..._

This is gonna take a while...

That was a long list. Where am I supposed to find a mailman...Post office, right. Sigh, criminals ask for the wierdest things. Leader-sama wanted Konan! I don't even know what that is! I noticed that there were a few members that I didn't meet yet. Weird, I've been here for Six days and haven't met everyone yet? Sad.

* * *

><p>Phew, finally got everything. I had to go to a hospital for Hidan's 'blood', the post office for Zetsu's mailman, the bank to steal some money for Kakuzu and the La La Land to get a unicorn!<p>

I was currently at Home Depot, looking for this Sasori guy's stuff. While shopping, something caught my eye...A giant sign that says "**PAINT SALE: BUY ONE GET ONE FREE!**" Awesome! I should paint my room some awesome color! I bought some green paint and since I get a free one, I bought black paint, even though I don't need the extra paint. I'll find something to do with it.

* * *

><p>Back at the base! I ran to my room and got right to painting. When I was done, I left the room to let the paint dry. Outside, I bumped into a woman with blue hair. "Sorry, I didn't see you there"<p>

"Oh, its alright" This lady is really nice! "I'm Konan, you must be Kirina, am I correct?"

"Yep!"

"Ok, well I'll see you around then" Finally! I met another girl! Its kind of lonely you know, to be stuck with a bunch of guys_ even though they are hot..._

I'm so bored right now...maybe I should prank someone. Most of the other members are out on missions, so the base is as good as empty. Let me think, who should be my next victim... I have a whole can of paint with me. Oh God, what should I do? Wait. God. Hehehe, I have an idea! Hidan, BEWARE!

I went to the living room first. Dipping the brush in paint I wrote'God Bless You All' on the couch, and the wall. Then I moved on to the kitchen. After that, the bathroom mirror and bathtub! And finally, the moment you've all been waiting for... Hidan's room!

Eeeww, his room reeked of blood. I grabbed two tissues and plugged my nose with it. _Much better._ Anyways, back to work. In Big Bold Capital letters I wrote the same message on his wall with a cross, and on his bed too. Boy, will he be mad.

* * *

><p>Everyone was back. They started staring at the walls, until Kakuzu came in.<p>

"What the F- is the meaning of this!" He gestured to the couch.

"I'm showing off my artistic skills!" I said proudly.

"Like hell you are! Do you know how much it will cost to replace this, the walls, and the kitchen cabinets?"

"You forgot the bathtubs"

"AND THE BATHTUB!"He looked like he was gonna blow! "WHAT THE F-?" That wasn't Kakuzu..."Who in the f-ing hell wrote this on my bed and my f-ing wall"

"Umm, I dunno...the ice-cream man?"

'Little bitch, get your ass over here before I f-ing kill you"

"You'll kill me anyways. So, no."

"I'm gonna get you! F-ing bitch!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Bye!" I dissapeared into a cloud of smoke. And arrived in..Hidan's room? Oh shit. He spotted me then grinned. "Jashin-sama needs a little sacrifice today" Please help me, Fairy Godmother! I'm too young to die! As if on cue, a woman about 5o came out of nowhere and banged Hidan's head with a frying pan. Well, that'll do.

"THANK YOU MY LOVELY FAIRY GODMOTHER!"

* * *

><p>Thats it for this chapter. I didn't really like it though, wasn't really inspired much. Oh well, I look forward to doing the next one though! I might add a liiiitttle romance in the next one. Its probably just a little fluff, but should I do it? Thanks for reading and remember to review!<p> 


	8. Day Seven: Fake Money and Something Else

Hey! So, I've decided to put a little romance in here. Don't worry its just a little you can't see it, unless you squint or look at it with a magnifying glass. There's a little deioc in here just warning ya! Ok, hope you like it!

* * *

><p><strong>Day Seven: Fake Money and a Little Something Else<strong>

**Tell Kakuzu he won the lottery, and then throw fake money at him**

* * *

><p>I was looking in a box of stuff I found when I was back in the Mist. It was labeled 'Pranks'. Hm, wonder whats in there. Inside were a bunch of cards, sticks, fake barf. I found money in there too! In fact, a lot of money. What was money doing in a box of pranks. I examined the money, when I looked. closer I realized it was a fake. <em>Dammit! I thought I was rich!<em>

* * *

><p>"When I say money, who do you think of?"<p>

"Bill Gates!" Yelled a random audience.

"No, you idiots, Kakuzu!"

"Oh~"

* * *

><p>I was thinking about who I could prank with my new found <strong>Fake <strong>money. I know Bill Gates! Totally!...What was I thinking. Sigh, maybe I should prank some celbrity, or leader-sama, or Kakuzu...Wait! Thats a perfect idea! Taking out a pen and paper, I started furiously writing something down.

"OMG, Kakuzu, Kakuzu, Kakuzu! Guess What! Guess What!" I ran to the old man in the living room. " YOU WON THE LOTTERY!"

"Like hell I did."

"No! I'm serious! Look!" I threw the money and the paper at him. He read over the paper that I wrote stating that he 'won' the lottery. After that, he had a little freak out moment. Shouting something about' Mom! I'm finally rich!'. Kakuzu went back to his serious look and told us that he had some 'business' to attend to. He left the room and I decided to follow him and see what reaction he has when he realizes that the money is fake.

Kakuzu turned the corner towards the exit of the base. I followed him but then saw blondie in the hall too. _I have to act natural._

* * *

><p>"Hello, Girly-man!"<p>

"I'm not a girly-man, un!"

"If you're not that then you must be gay!"

" No, I'm straight,un. Get your facts straight!"

"Psch, yeah, you're about as straight as a rainbow!"

"Of course I'm- Hey! Rainbows aren't straight, un!"

"Exactly."

"I'll prove to you that I am, in fact, straight"

"How so?" He pressed his lips onto mine! I widened my eyes in surprise. Then narrowed them. This asshole just stole my first kiss! But, his lips were surprisingly soft...Like a marshmallow! After about ten seconds, he pushed away.

"See, you liked it,un"

"No, I didn't!"

"Denial~"

"Sh-shut up, I did not!"

"Whatever, un" He walked away, leaving me with my thoughts. I was still thinking about Deidara when I suddenly remembered Kakuzu. Dammit, where'd that old geezer go? I exited the base and searched for his chakra. _That way!_

* * *

><p>Apparently, Kakuzu likes Wal-Mart, because that's exactly where I found him. Purchasing teddy bears. What. A. Creep! He was arguing with the cashier...it went a little something like this:<p>

"Sir, I'm sorry but this money is fake."

" What the hell do you mean fake?"

"I'm sorry, but it is."

"Just so you know, I won this money from a lottery!"

"Um..But, I just can't give this to you." Kakuzu looked like he was about to have a heart attack. I thought about going over and helping him, but another one couldn't kill him...I think. Anyways, he was really angry, I don't think I've ever seen him like that before. He threw one of his teddies in the cashiers face. _Poor guy, he was only doing his job._

"If I can't get my teddy then nobody gets teddy!" He ripped the teddy bear apart, then proceeded to the other ones.

"Sir, you're gonna have to pay for those."

"LIKE HELL I CARE!" He stormed out the store, pushing innocent bystanders out of the way. _He's probably going back to the base to look for me, I'd better be careful._

I was back at the base and carefully walking down the hallway. I heard some footsteps I looked and it turns out to be Deidara. I'm avoiding this guy too. I turn around and start walking the way I came from. I felt something grab my arm and pull me around. Deidara put his arms around my waist and just hugged me there, in the middle of the hallway.

"Jerk."

"Un"

* * *

><p>So what did you think of the 'little' romance I put? Was it ok? This chapter was so much fun to write, its one of my though it is short. Tell me about what you think. Review! And thanks for reading. Bye!<p> 


	9. Day Eight: Paper Wonderland

Hey! Thanks for all the reviews! Luv you guys sooo much. I realized that this story is almost over. To be honest, I'm kinda surprised at myself that I got this far, since I'm the kind of person who gets lazy and tends to give up on things like this:P Anyways, hope you like this chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Day Eight: Paper Wonderland<strong>

**Take Konan's paper and with one half, cut them into fun shapes like snowflakes, and with the other half, write 'Pain loves Konan!' and print some Pein/Konan "pictures" on it.**

* * *

><p>For those of you wondering, NO. I am not dating Deidara.I am single and plan to stay single for awhile, thank you very much. I am an S-ranked criminal, we do not'fall in love'...Ok, I lied. So maybe I like him a little bit...just a bit like a little crush. Nothing big...That's not the point here! Point is, we are not dating and probably never will:( got that? Ok, good. It's not like I don't want to it's just...You know what, I'm not even gonna talk about this anymore.<p>

* * *

><p>Wow, way off topic there. I met Konan yesterday and she has been really nice to me. Sadly, its her turn to get pranked. Sorry Konan lovers, but when Kirina gets bored, somebody's gonna get pranked. I still can't belive Kakuzu was stupid enough to think that the money I gave him was real! He really is getting old, maybe he should go to the eye doctor with Itachi next time.<p>

I've got the perfect idea on how to prank Konan. I called all the Akatsuki fangirls I met at some convention thing last year and told them the location of the base. Let's just hope this works.

"Konan-chan, Konan-chan!"

"What is it?"

"There are some fangirls outside the base and they're looking for leader-sama"

"So?"

"They might rape him!"

"And? Should I care?"

"Yeah, because they might steal his first kiss~" She looked surprised for a moment there, I swear. But after a second she returned to her usual calm face.

"Its not like I care or something, but I'll go take a look. If I'm not back in 15 minutes, call the butcher, the baker, and the candlestick maker!"

"Ok, wait who?"

"Just do it!" She ran off towards the entrance. I can pretty much hear the screams of the fangirls from here. They shook this base like an earthquake.

* * *

><p>"Sasori-sempai, I love you!"<p>

"Come here Dei-Dei, I wanna give you a hug!" Grrr, he's mine bitches.(umm, no offense?)

"Kyaa! Its ITACHI"

"HIDAN I F-ing LOVE YOU!"

"Kakuzu, I love you! You've stolen my heart a long time ago!" Wow even Kakuzu has fangirls, what is this world coming to?(no offense, fangirlsXD)

Focus. I have to focus on my job. I removed my weapon from my pocket. Scissors. Looking around, I spotted Konan's stack of paper on the corner of her desk. I took half from the stack and cut funny shapes with them. Then I remembered one time in the Ninja Academy we learned how to cut snowflakes, don't ask why, I don't know. That's exactly what I did with the paper. To make this more fun, I threw paper snowflakes all over her room.

"Its snowing, its snowing the old man is..." what rhymes with snowing?

With the rest of the paper I printed some picture of Leader-sama and Konan-chan 'together'. Mwahaha I felt so evil. "What the hell are you doing here, un" said, guess who. Oops, caught in the act.

* * *

><p>"I could ask you the same thing, blondie."<p>

"Well...I was tryng to escape fangirls, un"

"Riiight. Let's see if Konan-chan will believe that."

"What are Konan-san's paper doing in your hands, un?"

"Trying to change the subject, aren't you!"

"If you don't tell me then I'll go to Konan-san, un" I got on my knees and started begging. Yup, I was that desperate.

"Please! Don't go to her! She'll kill me! It's just a prank I swear!"

"If I don't, will you do something for me, un?"

"Depends on what."

"Kiss me, un"

"Hell no!" Even though in my mind I **really **wanted to. Damn hormones.

"You know you want to, un" Yup, thats true, but no way in hell would I ever admit it!

"No, I don't"

"You're really bad at acting, you know that,un"

"I'm not acting!"

"Fine, un. I'll just go to Konan-san right now"

"NO! I'm going to Konan-chan and tell her that Deidara was peekig in her room looking for _something_"

"I wasn't looking for something, un! I heard some noise in here so I decided to check it out, un!" We heard footsteps in the distance. "Phew, finally they're all gone!" Konan's voice.

"Yeah, I'm glad they're gone too." Leader-sama. We are dead meat. I looked at Deidara for help. He grabbed my arm and we ran for it. He pushed us both into the supply closet and we stayed silent for a moment. Awkward. There wasn't much space in the closet. It was like..what did they call it? Oh. Right. It was like seven minutes in heaven. Except, I don't think this is exactly heaven for both of us. "WHAT THE HELL IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" shit, Konan found the pictures.

* * *

><p><strong>Konan's P.O.V<strong>

I was absolutely horrified at the thought of the pictures in my hand. Pein passed out in the corner from a nosebleed, looking at the pictures. Sigh, men. When I find out who did this, I will give them the biggest paper cut of their life. It must be those idiotic fangirls! They won't stay away from my Pein and now they vandalize my precious paper! "I will kill all fangirls!"

* * *

><p><strong>Kirina's P.O.V<strong>

"I think it's safe to go now, un"

"Yeah, I think so too" We stepped out of the closet and lucky for us Kisame happened to be outside. "What the hell were you two doing in there?"

"Nothing..."

"Likely story. Deidara, if you get her pregnant, I will chop you into pieces and feed you to Zetsu!"

"I didn't do anything to her, un! We were hiding from the fangirl and fanboys." Kisame still looked suspicious but left us anyways.

"That was close"

"Yeah, un"

"Deidar, promise not to tell anyone about this?"

"Kay, un. It'll be our little secret."

"Thanks" I gave him a little hug and walked away.

* * *

><p>Phew! Finally done with this chapter! I had like a little writer's block while writing this so it took me like 2 hours to write this. How did you guys like the little change of P.O.V thing? Well, thanks for reading. Please review! Bye!<p> 


	10. Day Nine: I Am Leader

School's over in one week for me. YAY! There's a poll I posted in my profile so take a look at it if you have time. Kirina is going to meet Sasori in this chapter! Hope you like it and remember to review.

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto!**

* * *

><p><strong>Day Nine: I Am Leader!<strong>

**Bite Cheerios in half and use them as piercings. Congratulations! You officially look like Pein!**

* * *

><p>Breakfast was the same old, same old. Hidan was yapping 'bout some Jashin crap, Kakuzu counting his money and Tobi being a 'good boy'. But, there was always an empty chair next to Deidara every time we sat together and ate. Is there a member that I haven't met yet? I was so bored, Leader-sama never gave me a mission, even though I've been here for almost ten days.<p>

"Everyone, I have an announcement." Leader-sama said in his deep, mysterious, leader-like voice. Sadly, no one listened...except maybe Konan. I, being the smart person that I was, decided to use my Cheerios as piercings. I know my parents taught me to not play with my food but its not like I ever listen.

"I said I have an announcement!" still no answer. Poor Leader-sama...NOT! He was getting angry, I could tell. But apparently the idiots next to me could not, seeing as they are still acting like butt heads.

"I SAID I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT, YOU DUMBASSES, NOW LISTEN TO ME BEFORE I BLAST YOU ALL TO HELL USING MY AWESOME GODLY POWERS!" Yup, he was mad. The room was silent. Nobody wanted to mess with a pissed leader.

"You will all be on a mission tomorrow, we have to capture all the bijuu by the end of the year. Kirina you are to stay at the base."

I was surprised. "What? Why?" I yelled right in his face, accidentally blowing some of my cheerios on him. He narrowed his eyes at me and wiped the Cheerios off his face. I think one of his fingers got stuck in his piercings, because he tried to pull his fingers from his nose it it wouldn't budge. It was a funny scene to watch but I was too angry to laugh.

"OWW! Shit! Konan, help me!" Konan let out a sigh, went over and unhooked Pein's finger from his nose. He cleared his throat and continued

"Anyways, I leaving you here because you're the newest member and I need someone to watch over the base." I thought for a minute.

"So, in other words, you just don't want me to come."

"...Yes"

"Well that's just mean! Its because I'm a girl isn't it, you sexist jerk!"

"..No, Konan's going too, so that doesn't make me sexist." I huffed and stormed out, taking some more cereal with me. Everyone else was silent, then got up and started filing out of the room. I guess breakfast was officially over for today.

* * *

><p>Using the Cheerios as piercings again I decided to have a little fun and maybe get revenge on Pein for leaving me alone. I walked around the base searching for a certain man with an orange mask.<p>

"Hi Tobi!"

"Oh, Hi Kirina-chan. Tobi is a good boy!"

"Tobi, I'm not Kirina-chan anymore, I am Leader. See these piercings, they are proof that I'm a leader."

"Ohhh, Tobi sees now. "

"So, will Tobi be a good boy and listen to Leader-chan?"

"Hai!"

"Ok, so I want you to go to Pein-sama's room and put magnets everywhere. Then I want you to put itching powder in his underwear. After that scribble on his walls. Finally, tell him Sonic wants his hair back. Can you do all that?"

"Yes, because Tobi is a good boy!"

" Okay, dismissed!" With that, Tobi sped off into the sunset. I disposed the Cheerios and just continued walking.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Sasori no danna, you're back, un" Eh? That sounds like Deidara, who's this Sasori dude? I turned the corner and saw Deidara talking with a shorter man with red hair. They spotted me standing there.<p>

"Hey Kirina-chan, come over her, un." I walked over.

"Who's your girlfriend, brat?"

"Kirina, un. Isn't she pretty?" He said the same time I said that I'm not his girlfriend. Sasori smirked a little. " Yeah, sure whatever brat." He turned to me and said "I'm Sasori"

"I kinda got that already."

"Whatever, child."

"Hey! Who ya callin' a child, here! You don't look that much older than me!"

I'm thirty five" Thirty five, what the hell? Deidara, sensing my confusion told me that Sasori was a puppet.

"Oh, so do you like sandpaper your skin to make it look soft or do you use some kind of lotion?" (Insert shocked faces from both parties here. O_O)

"I do not sandpaper my skin nor do I use 'some kind of lotion'. I use the best quality wood to get the shine on my body. This is true art."

"No this is not art, un! Art is an explosion!"

"No, you brat! True art should be eternal and everlasting."

"Everlasting, my mom, un!"

"Do not speak of parental figures in front of me! Whats the point of art if it dissapears the moment its born?" I started walking away, leaving the bickering couple alone. In the hallway, I bumped into Tobi.

"Kiri- Tobi means Leader-chan, Tobi was a good boy and did as he was told"

"Okay, good job Tobi. Now remember, you can't tell this to anyone."

"Hai, Leader-chan." And he left me again.

* * *

><p>~~~Time Skip Three Hours Later~~~<p>

"Who the hell did this to my room!" A furious leader could be heard throughout the base.

"EVERYONE MEETING, NOW!" In a matter of five minutes, every Akatsuki member was gathered in the meeting room.

"When I find out who vandalized my room,I will make sure that their life and their kids life and their grand kids life and their great-grand kids life...and their great-great-great-great-great-great grandkids will be a living hell!"

"But, Leader-sama, S-ranked criminals don't have kids." A murmur of agreement was heard from other members.

"Enough of your smart-ass comments, Kirina. Now, which one of you did this to my room?"

Kisame piped up "I saw Tobi enter your room"

"Tobi is that true?"

"To-Tob-Tobi i-is a goo-good bo-boy?" Pein's eyes changed into the swirly pattern of his purple Rinnegan.

"No. Tobi Will Die!"

* * *

><p>That's the end of the chapter! The next one is the last item of the list. Meaning that this story is almost over:( Oh well, keep reading and reviewing. Bye!<p> 


	11. Day Ten: Home Alone

This is the last task on the list! Its almost over. Yesh! A few days ago I was reading a chapter of Naruto and I started crying, it was kinda weird considering that I ws sitting alone and suddenly tears start dribbling down my face. Ok, that was just random but whatever! I don't know if I should do a sequel so vote if you want one! Thanks for all you awesome readers and reviewers!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p><strong>Day Ten: Home Alone<strong>

**Take a little "tour" in other member's rooms.**

* * *

><p>The other members left before I even woke up. Why did they have to leave so early, I didn't even get to say goodbye! I never knew that they were the type to wake up early though. I bet you that Hidan was bitchin' about waking up early and I missed it. Sigh, I'm feeling lonely already.<p>

Breakfast, check. Now what? I was curious about one thing- what's in the other members rooms? Heh heh, I don't suppose that they'd mind if I took a little peek...Ok they would mind. A lot. Not that it matters to me.

* * *

><p>I walked into a random room and just from the inside I could tell who it belonged to. Kisame. I mean, his furniture is freakin' blue! I took a walk inside and saw that he had a water bed, and a giant aquarium for all his fishy friends. "Aww, how cute." I decided to feed his little fishies. Taking the food container I dumped a little food in there, ther was one little problem, I didn't know that the food came out so easily, when I poured a little it started slipping out like a land slide!<p>

"Ahh, no! Bad food! Bad Food!" I tried to scoop some food out but failed. I pulled my hand out, it was wet and stuck with fish food. _Great, moving on to the next room._

I took a little break in the bathroom to wash my hands before going to the room next to Kisame's. It turned out to be Itachi's, _wow, its so...plain. Boring_. I will spice this room up! I started by taking all his clothes out and dumping it on the ground. _There, instant messy room!_ I searched his drawers and found pictures of Sasuke. Is Itachi a stalker? These will make great blackmail, I thought pocketing the photos. And just for the fun of it, I scribbled on Itachis walls. In Sharpie. Next up, Hidan!

His room **reeked** of blood. Ugh, need some air freshener her! That's exactly what I did. I grabbed a can of freshener from the bathroom. _Pure Smell of Baby Butt...What the hell? Why would anyone want their room to smell like a baby's ass?_ Meh. Who cares? Its not my room. I sprayed it in his room and surprisingly it smelled good. Hidan had another problem, he needed a wardrobe change. All I see is: Pants, pants, pants, cloak, pants, underwear. No shirt! I ran to Konan's room, grabbed her sparkliest top and put it in Hidan's closet. There problem solved.

Ahhh, this is heaven. Kakuzu's room was screaming money! He had wallpaper that resemble money. _I wonder if they're real. _He had money every where! I looked in his closet like I did with the others and the first word that came to my mind was:_hell. _One part of his room was heaven and the other was pure hell. His. Closet. Was. Filled. With. Teddy. Bears. I guess I should of seen this coming considering that he did try to buy teddies with the fake money I gave him. _Must. Destroy. Bears!_ I got some scissors ready and...*The following is censored* A job well done. The bears looked as if a storm had invaded Kakuzu's closet. When he sees this, I'm sure he'll have multiple heart attacks. Mwahaha, I'm so evil! I walked out of their, stealing some cash on the way.

Next was Leader-sama's room. _Unfair, leader has a bigger room than all of us!_ On his wall was the paint from the previous night's incident. Magnets could be found scattered on his floor. Tobi did a pretty good job! But this room still needs some help! Graffiti time! I spray painted all over his walls **KONAN LOVES PEIN...A LOT! **Yawn, I'm pretty tired. Laying down on Leader's bed, I fell into a deep slumber. I'd be pretty surprised if I wasn't killed by the end of the day.

Mmm, that was a nice nap. Ok! Back to work. Konan's room was right next door. There wasn't much to look at since I've already been in here once. But, there's one thing that I'm curious about. Is blue Konan's natural hair color? I searched her drawers, closet and desk. Finally, I found what I needed under her bed. _Aha! I knew it! Blue isn't her natural color._ In my hands, were a bottle of blue dye. I took that too. This is proof that I am, in fact a true criminal. I am the worlds best robber ever!

I walked into a room filled with dozens of puppets! Why don't we guess whose room this belongs too? I can't even find the frickin' bed! Sasori was too obsessed with his puppets. I looked at a few of them, until I accidently pressed a hidden button and a dozen kunais shot out at me. Using my ninja reflexes, I successfully dodged them. The kunais hit another puppet and set off more traps. Before I knew it, the puppets started a chain reaction of traps. The whole thing destroyed Sasori's room and his beloved puppets. _I think I caused enough trouble in here..._

Wow, I stepped into Fairytale Island. Tobi's entire room was filled with rainbows, unicorns and Dora! He needs to grow up. Seriously. I decided that he needed a little more 'evil' to his room. Returning to Hidan's room once again(which smells like baby heaven now) I took some posters off his wall and this random skeleton I found under his bed. Back in Tobi's room I remodeled the whole thing. On my way out, I killed a unicorn. By that, it meant that I ripped it apart.

Evil Laugh*Kukuku* I'm in the last room. Deidara. At first, I was mostly just poking around. Then, I found some clay. _I wonder if I can make my own explosion?_ I took a lump of clay and started making something in my hands. I tried to make a bird but it turned out to be a cross between a squirrel's butt and Orochimaru. Oh well, it'll work. Forgetting that I was currently indoors, I made the hand sign and yelled 'Katsu'. **BOOM**. The whole room was stuck with clay. I'm pretty good at this stuff. I decided that I was done making trouble here and resumed looking at his stuff. I looked at his sculpture, under his bed, and inside his closet I found a photo album. I made myself comfortable on the bed and peeked inside the book. In the photos Deidara looked about 5 years old, some even younger. On the last page, there was a picture of him holding a little blanket with a giant teardrop on his face and he seemed to be pouting. I tried to resist the urge to scream like a fangirl but it was just too hard! "Kyaaa, Dei-Dei looks sooo kawaii!"...Awkward. I put the album back in its original spot and tried to think of a plan. Surely, the other members aren't stupid and would know that it was me who vandalized their rooms, I needed a convincing plan. I got it! Let me explain it to you in full detail: I brought my hand to the back of my neck, hit a certain spot and passed out.

* * *

><p>WAIT! The story's not over yet! There's still an epilogue! So don't give up on this story yet, because in the next chapter we will learn Kirina's true plan! Bye!<p> 


	12. Epilogue

Hi readers! This is the long awaited(not really) epilogue! This chapter is promised to hold lots of action, romance(not so much), and butt kicking! So please read and review, love you guys.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Spongebob**

* * *

><p><em>Epilogue<em>

_Surely, the other members aren't stupid and would know that it was me who vandalized their rooms, I needed a convincing plan. I got it! Let me explain it to you in full detail: I brought my hand to the back of my neck, hit a certain spot and passed out._

* * *

><p><strong>Akatsuki P.O.V <strong>

Everyone returned to the base only to find their rooms complety remodeled. Hidan freaked and starting cussing at random people. Tobi cried his eyes out. Kakuzu looked perfectly traumatized. Kisame was in his room mourning for his dead, overfed friend. Konan was scrambling around, looking for her hair dye. Gray could be seen in her hair roots. Itachi was, well Itachi. But inside, he was fuming. His beloved Sasuke is gone! Sasori was frantically trying to fix his treasured puppets, failing miserably. Pein was trying to get everyone to calm down, of course that's not gonna get him anywhere. Psch, like seriously, trying to get a bunch of angry criminals to calm down? Yeah, right, in your dreams! Zetsu was just standing, and watching all the crazies. Of course no one dared to mess with Zetsu, unless their suicidal...or just plain stupid. Last but certainly not least, our blonde member stood in front of his room, gaping at the scene before him and a certain brunette passed out on the floor.

"Where's that little bitch?"

"I-in here, un"

""What!" The Akatsuki cried in unison. Rushing over, except Itachi, of course, they stood there staring in wonder at the girl. Deidara bravely walked through the mess of clay and kneeled down next to the girl and gently shook her awake.

"Kirina-chan, wake up, un. Wake up already!" Purple eyes met blue ones.

* * *

><p><strong>Kirina P.O.V<strong>

"Kirina-chan, wake up, un. Wake up already!" Why did this voice sound so familiar? My mind registered it as Deidara. What happened? I woke up and met a pair- wait no I woke up and met with one blue eye.

"Deidara?" Oww, my neck hurts. I looked around at the clay filled room and suddenly memories of yesterday d=flooded back to me. My eyes stopped at the sight of the shocked members by the doorway. _Okay, I know what to do, I prepared myself for this! _"Is something wrong?"

Hidan spoke up " Something wrong? F- yes, something's wrong! You bitch messed up my f-ing room!"

"No! It wasn't me! There were some intruders at our base and I thought that I could take care of them, but there were five! I couldn't take on all five of them, they were to strong!"

"Why were you in my room, un?"

"Because they were chasing me, and I started running and ended up in your room...I was so scared:(" I had fake tears flowing down my face. Heh, this is easy. Hope they buy this.

"It's ok, un" Deidara came over and put his arms around me. Awww! I had this warm, fuzzy feeling in me. Leader-sama spoke up.

"Once you're calmed down, come into my office and describe the intruders to me."

"Hai!" The Akatsuki turned around and returned to their respective rooms, leaving me and Deidara alone. Well, I might as well get comfortable! Laying my head in his chest I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I was still in his arms, but instead of sleeping on the floor we were on his bed. Um, this was not what I expected. I looked at his sleeping figure._ His face looks so cute when he sleeps! But I have to go to Leader-sama soon. _Leaning my face forward, I layed my lips on top of his for a second and was about to leave , when he put his hands on my face and pushed his lips onto mine. I started blushing, then I pulled away and got off his bed.

"I-um, I have to report to Leader-sama"

"Come back when you're done, un?"

"May-maybe" I quickly left and closed the door. Outside, I started hyperventilating. _What. The. Freakin'. Hell. Was that? _No, I can't get distracted! I rushed to Leader-sama's office.

"Describe the enemies to me."

"Um, one looked like a crab, probably a cousin of Kisame. There was a squid or octupus I think, might be a friend of Kakuzu. There was a squirrel, a star and a square?" I was just making this up as I go, but this was easier than I thought. Pein nodded and wrote down the appearance of the suspects.

"Ok, dismissed." I left, what should I do now? Should I go back to Deidara's room?

* * *

><p><strong>10:00 P.M. Ten Miles From Base<strong>

"Sponge to star, Starman do you read me?"

"Spongeb- I mean Spongeinator, I read you"

"Ok, Moneybags, are you listening?"

"Ten, Eleven, Twelve- what! Oh, yeah, I hear ya"

"We gotta focus, team! Tentacles, what about you?"

"Eh. This is stupid."

"Answer me!"

"Yes, I hear you!"

"Ok, Bushy Tail, do you read me?"

"Bushy Tail to Spongeinator, whats the mission?"

"Okay, listen team, our mission is infiltrate the base ten miles from here. Starman, show us the list of the members."

"Uhhh" Starman spaced out with drool down his mouth.

"STARMAN FOCUS!" Starman snapped back into reality.

"Oh, uh, they have a masked idiot, some religious dude with a swearing problem, cannibal plant, emo, masked old man with obsession of money and teddy bears, a shark, blonde pyromaniac, some old puppet, a prankster girl and a blue haired woman. The organization is lead by a punk with lots a piercings and a carrot for hair." There was a little awkward silence before Spongeman said"Team Water Creatures, move out!"

"Ay, I ain't no water creature!" Exclaimed Bushy Tail.

"Ok, Team Water Creature-Squirrel move out!" All five shadows moved towards the Akatsuki base.

* * *

><p><strong>Kirina P.O.V <strong>

RED ALERT, RED ALERT. INTRUDER IN BASE! What? I was peacefully walking to my room and this is what I heard. Everyone started rushing out with all their weapons, getting ready for a big fight.

"Kirina, come over here!" That was Leader-sama, what does he want?

"I have identified the intruders, they have matched your description. It seems, they're back for more." My eyes almost popped out of their sockets. How? How are they real? I made them up right on the spot!

" um, so what should I do?"

"Protect the base, of course!" Duh. I ran off.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the Base<strong>

Ahh~ Here in the lovely Akatsuki base, we meet with two bickering old men.

"I have more money than you!"

"Argh, no I do!"

"I am the treasurer of a criminal organization!"

"Well, I'm the manager of the world famous Krusty Krabs!"

"What the hell is that?"

"Were you born in a rock or something, argh? Krusty Krabs is the most famous restaurant in Bikini Bottom."

"One, I was not born in a rock, two, do you have a speech impediment or something? What's with all those arghs? Maybe you should go see Deidara. Three, I have no f-ing idea where Bikini Bottom is."

"Argh, well I'm still richer than you!"

"No, I am!" Ok, we will leave the arguing couple alone now.

Lets see, Itachi was having a staring contest with Spongeinator. Oh he is sooo going down. Challenging an Uchiha to a staring contest? Good luck with that.

Anyways, Tobi was dancing with Starman to Caramelldansen, nothing new there..

Kirina was trying to set Bushy Tails behind on fire. And Deidara was trying to show his art to Tentacles and Sasori happened to be walking by, successfully engaging the two into another argument about art, thank you very much. Leader, Konan, Hidan, Kisame, and Zetsu were smack dab in the middle of everything. "Who's up for some poker?" Kisame suggested.

"Whatever." Leader-sama replied, following Kisame. Everyone else followed suit.

* * *

><p><strong>Kirina's P.O.V<strong>

Gah! Trying to set a squirrel's butt on fire is not easy, especially when the squirrel knows karate. But karate can't beat my awesome ninja skills! I ignited the butt in no time!

"Ay! Ma tail's on fire! Somebody help!" Everyone stopped, except our gambling members. Spongeinator forgot about his contest and started barking orders to his other team members.

"Moneybags, hold her tail! Starman, star blowing it out! Tentacles...just stay there!" The Akatsuki just watched as the Team Water Creature-Squirrel members rushed to help their ally.

"This is not working! Retreat!" All five members sped out and jumped into the sea, returning to their homeland.

"Glad that's over, un" Yawning, the members returned to their rooms. I was about to go to mine, but something pulled my hand and started dragging me somewhere.

"Hey, what the hell- Deidara? Where are you taking me?"

"A place where you belong, un" Why don't we all guess where that is? Yes thats right. His room.

_The End._

* * *

><p>YAY! Its over!Was there too much romance? I hope it didn't hurt the humor part too much. I'm sure you guys already guessed who the spongebob characters were but in case you didn't, here it is:<p>

**Spongeinator- Spongebob**

**Starman- Patrick**

**Moneybags- **

**Tentacles-Squidward**

**Bushy Tail- Sandy**

I hoped you liked this chapter, but wait! There's a little something else in the next chapter ;)


	13. Bonus: Pranking Sasori

Surprise! This is a bonus chapter all about Sasori! But this is sadly, the final and oficially last chapter of my story:( But I'm happy! This is my first completed story! Thanks for all of you who put this in your favorite/alert list, and for all of you who reviewed!

* * *

><p><strong>Day 5831 ½ (JK)<strong>

**Task 500 3/8: Mess up Sasori's room and blame it on someone else...It's fun.**

* * *

><p>It's been a week and a half since the creatures infiltrated our base. I heard from Deidara that Sasori fixed his puppets. Well sucks for him because today is the day I was gonna prank Sasori, he was out on a mission. I was just thinking of what to prank him with. I'll start with my prank, but first I have to grab a few items out of my room... Ok, I'm ready! Looking around, I spotted his favorite puppet, Hiroko. I took the blue hair dye from Konan and wrote <strong>DeidaraxKirina, Yeah! <strong>Perfect. I also took some clay and stuck them everywhere. This is kinda boring. I wanna play dress up! A few days ago, Konan gave me some old clothes that she didn't want, said that they were too girly for her. I giess that it was true, seeing as they were those super sparkly tops I put in Hidan's closet. It was kinda hard to put dresses and sparkly skirts and tops on puppets, but I succeded. Next to his bed, was Sasori's favorite puppet, the Third Kazekage. Well, sucks for the puppet, it was gonna get a makeover. I was never the type to put makeup on, so I had to steal some of Konan's. I applied the makeup to the puppet. Aww, it looks like a little Barbie doll. Stepping back to admire my work, I stepped on a random puppet's arm, setting off a trap. I dodged it, setting off another trap. Deja vu much? In other words, I destroyed Sasori's puppets..._**Again**_. Look on the bright side, at least the pretty clothes stayed on! I slowly backed out of his room and into my room.

**Later That Night**

"Konan!" Oh, Sasori's sounded mad. I wonder why...

"Yes, Sasori-san?"

"Explain this." I peeked in his room and saw my clothes on his completely destroyed puppets, and in my blue hair dye **DeidaraxKirina, Yeah! **Was written on a puppet. Not good.

"I didn't do it."

"Sure you didn't"

"I swear!" Even though all evidence was pointed towards me.

"Tell the truth, or else I. Will. Kill. You."

"Umm, Pein! Help Me!" I screamed for my friend. Pein would save me, he was my best friend. Sure enough, within seconds, Pein busted through Sasori's wall and started pummeling him to bits.

"Ah! Pein don't kill him!"

"No! He was trying to kill my beloved angel! Face my godly powers!" Poor Sasori was beaten to a pulp. Our prankster, Kirina guiltily closed her bedroom door and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>That's it! I know this chapter was short but it was a bonus, what'd you expect? If you want a sequel, vote in my poll! Thanks for reading my story and yeah! Hope you liked this story, Bye!<p> 


End file.
